Just Like Cat And Dog
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] ONESHOT! Jaejoong and Yunho being arrangging married by their parents, they didn't love each other, but they didn't hate each other too. All they did after being married with each other were fighting and yelling. Jaejoong like to tease his husband sexually while Yunho seemed to desire to have a taste of his wife hot and sexy body. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SMUT!
**Title: Just Like Cat And Dog**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Romance, Fluff**

 **Status: ONESHOT**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly the casts are not MINE. But the plot is MINE!**

 **Warning: EXPLICT SEXUAL SCENE! (21+)**

 **Summary:** **Jaejoong and Yunho being arrangging married by their parents, they didn't love each other, but they didn't hate each other too. All they did after being married with each other were fighting and yelling. Jaejoong like to tease his husband sexually while Yunho seemed to desire to have a taste of his wife hot and sexy body.**

Jaejoong was being naughty to his husband, teasing him while Yunho couldn't do anything to him. They were sitting on the sofa inside the living room of Yunho parents' house. Jaejoong was busy with licking and sucking the cool dropping melting yellow Popsicle, making a sexy sound while sucking it, making Yunho cock twitched at the sight of his cute but devil wife mouth wrapped tightly around the yellow Popsicle.

"Mnnnggghhh…Nngghhh… Yum…" Jaejoong moaned around the yellow Popsicle, then he looked at his stiff husband beside him and smirked, "You want some, Yunnie?" He asked with his innocent cute face.

Yunho growled at the naughty wife of him. It has been a month since they got married, but they still didn't do the thing that married couple did on the first wedding night yet. Why? Simple, because they didn't have a feeling toward each other, they were just forced to marry by their both parents. All they ever do since they married was just fight, fight, fight and yelled at each other. They couldn't stand each other, but Jaejoong like to tease his husband making him sexually frustrated while Yunho seemed to desire having a taste and claim his wife hot and sexy body.

"No, thanks." Yunho hissed.

"If you said so." Jaejoong then continued to eat his Popsicle, face turning back to look at the television. "Mnnghhh…Ngghhhh…" The sound of Jaejoong made, distracting Yunho.

"Can you eat your Popsicle quietly?! You're disturbing my concentration on watching the movie." Yunho said in angry voice, but his front pant showing a big bump, totally liking the sound his wife made.

"Why? I'm not even bothering you, all I did is licking and sucking this delicious yellow Popsicle that Umma gave me." Jaejoong said and made the sucking sound louder more.

"Yah! You're going to regret it if you keep doing that." Yunho said while gritting his teeth, his two hands forming a tight fist, trying to control himself from wanting to pound on his wife mercilessly.

"What'll you do if I don't want to listen to you? I bet you like it when I'm doing this. I bet you wish I'm sucking something else, something bigger, long and hot, perhaps?" Jaejoong teased.

Yunho growled dangerously, his eyes showing lust looking at his wife. And the next thing we know, Yunho tried to rip his wife cloths and what did Jaejoong do? Well…

"UMMA! APPA! HELP ME! YUNNIE WANT TO RAPE ME!" Yup. He yelled and screamed for Yunho parents' to help him. A loud and faster footsteps could be heard within a second.

"YAH! YAH! JUNG YUNHO! I know Jaejoongie is cute and sexy, but you need to control your damn horny hormones, don't force yourself on Jaejoongie if he didn't want to do it. Aish." Yunho mom said and scolded her son. "Poor my Jaejoongie, you must be scared because of that horny man trying to rape you. Let Umma hug you sweetie." She said and hugged her beloved son in law.

Jaejoong hugged her back and pretend to cry in her arms, but when he look at Yunho he fucking smirked at him and dare to stick his cute tongue out. What a naughty wife, Yunho have… tsk… tsk…

"Umma… Yunnie so mean to me… he told me to suck him but I don't want to, and then, and then, Yunnie threw away my Popsicle that Umma gave me just now and tried to force himself on me… sniff… sniff… meanie Yunnie!" Jaejoong told lie to Ms Jung with his cute and tiny voice, Yunho eyes nearly pop out from hearing his devil/cute wife lies.

"Aish. Jung Yunho, really when will you learn how to control your damn hormones?!" Mr Jung tsked at his son.

"He is lying!" Yunho tried to protest and glare at his wife.

"See. Now Yunnie even call me a liar." Jaejoong cried in Ms Jung arm.

"Jung Yunho! How can you call sweet and innocent Jaejoongie a liar?! You're the one that lying here. See that big bulge in your pant. That's the prove. You horny son of mine!" Ms Jung glared at her son while patting her son in law back soothingly.

Yunho looked down at his front pant and cursed. Damn! He must be looking like a fucking horny man right now… with that big harden bulge visible on his front.

"What? Cat bite on your tongue that make you lost your word?" Ms Jung asked to her silent son.

Mr Jung looked at his son firmly and said, "Jung Yunho, I want you to go to the store room and count on the wheat there as your punishment for making Jaejoongie cry!"

"WHAT?! Appa, you got to be kidding me. There's no way I'm going to count on all the wheat there. Are you trying to kill me? There's a dozen of wheat in our store room!" Yunho yelled to his father.

"You dare to raise your voice to your Appa?! You want me to add your punishment more?" Mr Jung asked, his hand raised up to hit his son head.

"Ouch! Ouch! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll go and count the fucking wheat now. Stop hitting my head." Yunho said while trying to block his head. Then he heard a cute and beautiful giggles from his side and turned to look, there he is, his cute but devil wife of him, giggling adorably while trying to hiding his giggles by using his small and chubby hand. "Laugh all you want my lovely wife. You'll have your own punishment from me tonight in our room." He whispered to Jaejoong ears before biting it.

Jaejoong yelped and pouted cutely, his eyes getting teary and turned to Ms Jung,

"Umma, Yunnie bite my ears. Yunnie threatening to throw away my elephant plushy from me for making him being punish. Meanie." Jaejoong whimpered cutely.

"WHAT?! I never said that!" Yunho shouted.

"AISH! JUNG YUNHO! Store room now!" Mr Jung yelled, making Yunho shrieked in fear for his angry father and ran to the store room at the backyard to count on the dozen wheat. "Don't worry, Jaejoongie, Appa will not let Yunho take away your elephant plushy." He said in a gentle voice to his cute son in law.

This is unfair! Who is there son actually? Jaejoongie or Yunho?

Three hours later, Yunho still counting the wheat inside the store room. He really looked pitiful right now. _'Just you wait, Jaejoong. You'll regret all of this.'_

Jaejoong was lying on his stomach on the bed inside his and Yunho room, giggling and chatting happily on the phones with his friend. His back were facing the door, he didn't noticed his husband entering the room looking death tired since he's so busy hearing what his friend said on the phone. He fail to notice, his husband looking at his white milky legs with lust, his cute ass facing Yunho, like tempting him to eat him. Yunho see red. He silently close the door and lock it without making a sound. Tiptoeing and walked to his open wife without any shield, to attack him.

"Got you!" Yunho said near Jaejoong ears, as he succeeded in trapping his wife beneath him, now Jaejoong couldn't move. Jaejoong screamed in shocked and his phones flew away to who know where, because of his husband sudden attacked.

"Let go! Yah! You're heavy. Move before I call for Umma and Appa." Jaejoong trashed around on the bed to free himself from beneath his husband.

"Call them if you want. But I don't think they can come and save you again, since I lock the door and Umma and Appa were watching movie downstairs with a loud speaker. So yeah, you can scream all you want without them hearing you." Yunho said in amused.

"Noooo… Umma… Appa…" Jaejoong cried.

"Now, you can't get away from me again. We're going to have fun all night tonight, my lovely wife." Yunho smirked his hand roaming around Jaejoong body.

Jaejoong turned his body and lie on his back beneath Yunho, lips pouting cutely, eyes getting teary and look at his husband with his puppy eyes as best as he can. Yunho looked down at his cute but devil wife in amusement, waiting for what Jaejoong going to do next to escape from him.

"Please… Yunnie… let Joongie go… Joongie not ready yet… pretty please…" Jaejoong plead with his cute and soft tiny voice, melting Yunho heart right away, but.

"Hmm… How about no?" Yunho said and chuckled as he saw Jaejoong big doe eyes widen in shocked, his puppy eyes couldn't save him this time.

"You meanie! I hate you!" Jaejoong yelled childishly, making Yunho laughed at his cuteness.

"Aww~ I love you too, Joongie. Now, where were we? Oh, right, we're about to make love." Yunho said with his fake cheerful voice.

"Yah! Don't you dare-"

Yunho lean down and captured that seductive lips that he have been longing to taste since he got married with this cute and devil wife of him. Jaejoong struggles for free, his hand on Yunho shoulders trying to stop his husband. But his struggling just such a waste of energy, since Yunho body is big compare to his small frame. Yunho deepen the kiss more, absorbing the sweet and delicious taste of Jaejoong lips.

"You taste sweet, baby. So sweet that I'm getting addicted to it." Yunho smirked as he stuck his tongue out to lick at Jaejoong jaw line beneath him.

"Yun-Yunnie…stop…" Jaejoong demands his husband, ignoring his wife pleading sound, Yunho continued to lick and suck on Jaejoong lips, biting it hard, and drawing blood from the pink soft plump lips. Jaejoong whimpered beneath him, tears starts to fall down, wetting his chubby cheek. "Yunnie… please… stop…"

Jaejoong sobbing sound awaken Yunho and stop all his ministration. Looking at his crying wife with concerned,

"Jae…?" His hand caressing Jaejoong soft cheek, wiping away the tears, "Am I hurting you?" His thumb rubbing against Jaejoong bleeding lower lips, "I'm sorry, Jae… I'll stop now." Pecking those sweet and soft lips, before pulling away to move away from on top his wife body, but before he could move, Jaejoong small hand pull on his hem shirts. "Jae?" He asked confused by his wife sudden move.

"I'm scared…" Jaejoong cute tiny voice said, barely audible.

"Scared of what? Tell me, Jae." Yunho ushered him to continue.

"I…I want to do it with Yunnie… but… but…" Jaejoong stuttered cutely, eyes avoiding looking at his husband face, who is looking at him concernedly.

"But what baby?" Yunho asked again when his wife stop.

"It's my first time… I heard from my friends that it'll be hurt… I'm scared… "Jaejoong said then looking at Yunho eyes cutely.

Yunho felt like his heart being stab. Aish. This wife of him. So all this time Jaejoong refused to do it was because he scared of getting hurt when I enter him? How cute. His wife really cute but devil. His sweet little devil.

"I'll be very gentle." Yunho said pecking Jaejoong nose, "I want you Jae… can I?" Yunho asked gently.

Jaejoong bite his lower lips and look away from Yunho eyes and nodded his head shyly. Yunho smiled seeing his usually naughty and feisty wife acting all shy and cute right now.

"You sure?" Yunho asked again to make sure.

"Yes..." That was all that Yunho needed to hear before he captured Jaejoong lips again, his hands deftly pulling Jaejoong shirt up and off his body. Jaejoong gasped and hesitated a little before he bravely tugged at his husband shirt and pulled it off over Yunho head.

He smiled at Jaejoong braveness. Slowly, he stood up and took off his pant and boxer, before crawling back on top of his blushing wife after seeing his completely naked body. His wife cute big doe eyes widen when seeing his big cock. Yunho chuckled seeing the fear in his wife eyes and whispered,

"Don't worry, I'm going to be very gentle and slow. Do you trust me, Jaejoongie?"

"I trust you… but I don't trust Yunnie horny hormones." Jaejoong said cutely.

"Aish. Way to ruin our romantic moment, Jae." Yunho said and bite his wife cute button nose.

"You bite me." Jaejoong pouted while rubbing his nose.

"You're being naughty, that's why I bite you." Yunho said. "Now should we continue?"

Jaejoong blushed and stayed still under his husband body, not knowing with what to do. Suddenly feeling shy, he will give his virginity to his husband. Yunho smiled seeing this. Slowly unbuckled Jaejoong jeans and with as much gentleness as he can, pulled the jeans down and off Jaejoong legs, before settling himself atop of Jaejoong, covering his nakedness with his own.

Yunho held Jaejoong chin so that Jaejoong was facing him. He looked deep into Jaejoong eyes, asking for permission to continue.

"I will be gentle, I promise." Yunho said meaningfully, as Jaejoong smiled shyly back, giving him the consent. Yunho head dipped to leave kisses all over Jaejoong pretty face, trailing it to his ear and down his neck, all the while gently stroking Jaejoong body. Yunho heard his wife moaned at the sensations he was giving him, and Yunho felt his desire grew bigger and bigger, blinding his vision.

Yunho dipped his head lower, kissing his wife's chest and sucking the hardened nipples, as his hands fluttered smoothly on the inside Jaejoong thighs, slowly coaxing and luring Jaejoong feet to open wider. Jaejoong shivered as he felt Yunho caresses. Jaejoong felt like dying when Yunho cool tongue licked his belly button.

Yunho ran his fingers expertly down the length of his wife cock. Jaejoong felt he died when Yunho tugged at it slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid that he would hurt him. Jaejoong sensed this and whimpered his protest. He felt Yunho smiled against his stomach as the man trailed his other hand to his entrance, fingers dancing along his skin in a fleetingly sweet and gentle manner.

"Ah… Yunnie…"

Jaejoong gasped when he felt Yunho inserted a finger in, then two, again little by little, obviously concerned about Jaejoong reaction. Jaejoong felt tortured by the slowness of it all, he was strangely getting frustrated by this need to have Yunho in him, to have him fill him wholly with his being, until there was nothing more to be filled.

"Yunnie… more… I want you…" Jaejoong said in his cute but erotic voice.

Yunho groaned loudly as he got on top of Jaejoong, his knees propping Jaejoong feet wider. His cock head rubbing at Jaejoong entrance, teasing him with neediness. Jaejoong whined and plead his husband to take him now. Seeing his cute wife pleading him like that, made him hornier and harden. With that, Yunho began to thrust his big cock slowly inch by inch inside his wife, eyes looking at his wife face as he penetrated him as gentle as he could, afraid to hurt his wife.

"AAAHHH! Yunnie! Hurt…"

"Shh… it's okay, Jae… relax. Look at me, baby. Look at me, it's alright." Yunho said in a soothing voice, kissing away all the tears that falling down due to the pain from being penetrated by him. "That's right, baby. Look at me and relax. You'll feel good soon. Just told me when you're ready for me to move." He added as he continued to peck and leaving kisses to all over Jaejoong face and neck.

After a few minutes, Jaejoong nodded his head signaling for Yunho to move inside him. Yunho started to thrust his cock in and out of his wife, in a slow pace, he watched his wife face carefully, searching for any sign of pain, but there's none of that, instead it was replace by a pleasurable face as Yunho hit Jaejoong prostate, seeing his face like that made Yunho to start fasten and harden his thrust.

"Ah..Ah..Ah..Ah.. G…good… so good…y-yunnie… more…" Jaejoong moaned eyes fluttering close at the pleasurable feeling, he brought his arm up and wrapped it around his husband neck, bringing him close.

Yunho lean in and kiss his wife sweet lips passionately, his thrust didn't stop working, they kiss and suck each other moan and groan. Yunho right hand move lower to caress the other hard and throbbing cock. Jaejoong broke the kiss to moan, his moan near Yunho left ears made the husband became harden and quicken his face.

"Aaahhhh… more… more… faster… please!"

"Fuck. Jae… you're so tight." Yunho said as he deepen the thrust and move in and out furiously.

The thrusting activity never stop, but keep on increasing in pace. Jaejoong feel an unbelievable pleasure thanks to his husband who is stroking his cock in the same pace as his thrust.

"Aannnnggghhh…Feel good… Aanngghhhh…"

Jaejoong couldn't stop moaning because Yunho keep on hitting his prostate every time he thrust in. He also stroked Jaejoong cock with the same pace as his fast amazing speed thrust while sucking and licking the white neck beneath him. The sound of their moan completely covered the sound of the bed creaking under their lusty movements.

"Aah! Ah! Something is coming! Ahhh! I'm going to come…YUNNIE!"

Yunho gave his wife the hardest thrust as Jaejoong come in his hand, he gave a few more hard and fast thrust before following his wife soon and releasing all his load inside his wife ass, claiming him.

Yunho then collapsed on top of Jaejoong body. Both of them were trying to recover from their amazing orgasm. A few minutes later, Yunho found Jaejoong falling asleep beneath him with a soft breath caressing his face gently. He smiled and get off of Jaejoong to lie beside him. He looked at the beautiful wife face of his before kissing Jaejoong forehead and whispered, 'I love you' and hugging him close to his chest, he smile as he heard a small whispered barely audible from his wife,

"Love Yunnie too…"

Then he sleep with a happy smile on his face.

The next morning when they wake up, they looked at each other and smile. Yunho brought his right hand to caress his wife beautiful face, Jaejoong touch the hand that was caressing his cheek and brought it to his lips. Then….

"The hell are you doing?" Jaejoong asked as he threw his husband hand away from his face.

"Hmp! Like I want to touch that pretty face of yours. I just felt like want to squish your face until it break." Yunho said looking annoyed.

"Just so you know, I still dislike you. Hmp!" Jaejoong stick his tongue out cutely at his husband.

"Me too!" Yunho said and facing away from his wife.

But what they didn't knew, there is a smile plastering on their both face, feeling happy at what happen last night, but they just too stubborn and ego to admit it.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hope you guys like it~~~

Do Review~~~~

-Kim Zurara-


End file.
